How to act like a proper brother
by Fool Klaustern
Summary: When her father married and she found that his spouse had 13 sons she thought that she would finally know what it meant to have a family, but what with her brothers falling left from right with her it didn't seem possible to have a normal "sibling love", so she asked the only ones that didn't fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

Ema Hinata was an only child, but that was before her father married a woman that had 13 sons.

With so many brothers she thought that she would finally understand how it would feel to have a family.

… But of course, trying to act as a "brother" to her would surely backfire and give you a free ticket to fall in love instead.

The first person to love her since the beginning was Yusuke, but he never had the courage to tell her and now that he became her brother he finally confessed his feelings (though he was one of the latest to declare it).

The second person to fall in love with her was… Subaru if she wasn't mistaken? After a very awkward moment, he saving her when she almost drowned on the beach and more awkward moments he fell in love with her.

The third person was…

…

Actually, she wasn't sure anymore.

But at least she could list people who never acted in a romantic way with her, which would be Louis, Hikaru or even Iori.

As weird as it sounded, she kind of wondered how it would be, to be treated as a "REAL SISTER" instead of a love interest.

…And of course she talked with July about it.

"None of them are worthy of your trust", the little squirrel said glaring at the door as if one of the brothers would appear at the same instant.

"July, not everyone thinks of me that way", Ema sighed, "Hikaru, Louis and even Iori don't"

"Iori? Didn't he hit on you?"

"I… Don't think so", she shook her head, "I feel as if he's saying someone else when he say that"

"It's even worse! You shouldn't trust someone that's using you Chii!"

"JULY!", she puffed her cheeks.

"Ok, ok, well, if you really want so bad to know about these kind of stuffs then why you don't ask Louis about this?", the squirrel answered, "At least HIM I can trust"

"Hum… That sounds good, he always have a good advice to give!", she nodded, clearly pleased, "Well, then I will head out!"

"Where are you going?"

"I will visit Louis-san"

"Ok, but let me go with you until the entrance!", the squirrel jumped to her shoulder, "If one of them tries to approach you I will scare them off!"

"July, please, don't try to attack them", the girl sweatdropped, deciding to take the stairs.

"My… My… Why are you taking the stairs?", said a familiar and amused voice, "It's like you're trying to avoid being caught~!"

"Ah! Hikaru-san", Ema jumped a bit in surprise, but relaxed after she saw who was.

"Well then, what were you doing?"

"I was planning to visit Louis"

"Is that so? For what reason?", the man chuckled, "Everyone pleading their love for you again?"

"N-No", she blushed, shaking her head.

"Oh? No love advice? Now I'm curious, what is this about?"

"Hum…", she started to fidget, trying to decide if she should tell him or not.

While Hikaru was one of the few brothers that weren't in love with her he could be kind of mischievous and the one that liked to make things be more awkward to his amusement.

…But then again, she did consider talking with him about her issues.

"Er… You see…"

…After a short and awkward explanation…

"Pfff… HAHAHAHHAA", he laughed loudly, "So that's your reason?"

She slowly nodded her head.

"Well then, little sister", he patted her back, "You can count on me to show you how it feels to have a brother"

Oh that would be good~ Everyone will be driven crazy if he told them that she wanted to be with her "truly brothers" and not the perverts.

…And that was how I made my life, which was already messed, more confusing and complex.

**Hello, goodnight, mostly-ladies**

**It's funny but I'm not well versed in writing romance with this fandom. So this story will probably be only family-friendly unless I want to change it for my own amusement.**

**Well, what I can say? Enjoy the ride.**

**Fool says Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hum... Shouldn't I leave a message for them?", Ema started to fidget, "I mean, I'm going to be away the whole day…"

"Don't worry", Hikaru chuckled, "I left a message for them"

"Is that so? Thanks"

"Oh, I should be the one thanking you, it will be fun", he snickered.

"Hum? Did you say something?"

"Nope"

**Meanwhile, in the Asahina's apartment**

The brothers were staring at the fixed paper on Ema's door.

**Ema is tired of you horny teens(and adults) after her, so she asked for a true sibling time.**

**She's going to stay in my house for they time being~**

**ALONE IN MY ROOM**

**Ok? Ok!**

**Hikaru Asahina**

"Damn You Hikaru-nii!", Yusuke cursed, crumbling the note in his hand.

"Let's go after him", said Azusa calmly even if inside he was as furious as the others.

The others that were free nodded and got into the car, driving to the other's house in high speed.

…But when they arrived they saw another note:

**Hey did you guys really think that I was dumb enough to be here after I left the note? Nope, she's with me and we're making a tour, best luck next time!**

"That's totally unfair!", Tsubaki whined.

"Ah… I wanted to be with sis today, Hikaru-nii is so mean!", Wataru pouted.

**Now, back to the main duo**

"Sorry, I am bothering you while you have work right?"

"No, there's no problem, after all I have a writer's block and to fix it I will need help~ And a hot coffee", he said sipping his drink.

"Hum… Can I be of any help?"

"Actually, yes", he grinned, "But let's wait until we're done with this delicious drinks and pies right?"

"Ok", she nodded taking a bite of the chocolate cake.

'The atmosphere is good… Is that how it feels like, being spoiled by a big brother?', she pondered.

It felt really nice.

"Sorry for bringing you to this library, it must be boring for you", he smiled picking some books, "But I must need them to write my novels"

"Oh no, I like to read time from times", she shook her head, "Hum… What are these books about?"

"A case of disappearance, with a lot of misleading evidences", he answered, his eyes shining with interest, "Why do you ask? Got an interest on it?"

"It sounds interesting, the works you usually write", she nodded, "I read some at home"

"Oh is that so? Well, as a new fan of the noir genre I must recommend you to read Sherlock Holmes, it's a classic"

"Hum… Then I will borrow it"

"We can read here, there are some nice couches in this place after all"

He guided her to the area with the couches, but mostly were occupied.

"Ah… Mostly are occupied"

"There's one left"

"Hum… But won't it be too tight?"

"Nah, you're pretty thin Little sister, we will be comfortable"

"O-Ok then", she nodded, very aware of his body closer t hers.

"After you finish this book let's discuss about it", he winked, "After all, isn't it normal between siblings to share interesting experiences?"

"It does have a nice ring", she agreed, smiling, "I'm very surprised, you're a very good older brother Hikaru"

"Oh? And what gave you the impression that I wasn't a good brother?", he asked faking a hurt voice.

"A-Ah I didn't mean that you aren't a good brother! I just… Ah…I…", she stuttered, blushing as she dig herself deeper and deeper.

"Haha, you're really a cute sister Ema", he pated her head, "It's ok, I'm not offended, to be truly honest I never acted as a "model brother", you're pretty much the only person to have this honor"

"Is that so?", she chuckled.

"Shh!", someone glared as they are being too noisy.

"Ah! Sorry!", Ema apologized, blushing as she picked the book and started to read again.

'What a cute child', Hikaru snorted, amused by her reaction.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII**

**Chances to Backfire: 7%**

Hello again, ladies and few gentlemen (if they exist), let me introduce you the "Backfire meter", it shows how fond the "Brotherly" Brothers are towards Ema, and if it goes up to 60% I will show how it is individually.

Now I must make something clear: It can decrease or increase each chapter, and because I made clear that I'm not used to handle romance in Brother's Conflict there's a probably that I will troll you, my readers, and never make this into a romance fic.

… Well, everything is clear? The I shall answer the reviews:

**CureNoble0:** Why of course, the readers wish shall be granted unless I feel like trolling everyone.

**MaxRide256**: I apologize for taking so long, here's the new chapter.

**Thanks for everyone reading this.**

**Fool says bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you", Ema smiled, "I enjoyed our time together"

"Oh really? I thought that for a high school girl like you would be boring", Hikaru chuckled, "Too many books and playing around"

"Ah, but it was fun, I like plot twists and the story was pretty intense"

"Hum~ I see, glad that I have a cute little sister that has good taste", Hikaru sighed in a fake exasperated way, "You see, my other brothers don't have the same taste as you"

"Ahaha"

"… Did you really enjoy it?", he asked, still with a half smile, but looking more serious.

"Huh?"

"You're too nice Ema, you don't complain even when you have every right to complain", he said, "That's why the others always take make moves on you, you need to be firm with them!"

"Huh… I just… Don't want to trouble them", she started to fidget.

"Like I said, you're too nice", Hikaru shook his head, "Say, now that I finished my last novel I have a lot of time, so why don't you tell me what happened since you became our sister?"

"Eh?"

"I wasn't here remember?", he winked, "So I want you to tell me about how the others harassed you, so I can act like an overprotective older brother and fill restraining orders against those perverts!"

"N-NO Hikaru-san!", she started to panic.

"Relax, we will just tease them", he snickered, amused with the way she reacted, "Didn't you say that you wanted to know how it felt like to have siblings?"

"Yes"

"How do you want any of us to see you as a sibling if you don't act as if you are our equal?"

"I…"

"And that's why I want you to 'threaten' them to use a restraining order if they try anything funny with you, that will teach our dear brothers to not force themselves on you", he grinned, "And also… Teasing is part of being a sibling"

"…But in this case it wouldn't be too much?"

"No, it won't, believe me", he said, "They will be pretty shocked, but that's it"

"Hum…", she pondered.

"So~?"

"I guess that a small prank won't hurt", she started to fidget, a small smile on her lips.

"That's the spirit!", Hikaru voiced his approval, "Now, first, you need to tell me everything!"

"Every… Thing?", she paled.

"Yes, even the kisses!"

Oh God, what she got into?

**-II-**

"Damn! Hika-nii is a slippery as soap! It's been a 2 weeks since we last saw her!", Tsubaki pouted running in circles, "It's your fault Yusuke!"

"What? Why it's my fault?", the red haired male argued.

"Because you're in her class! You should just get her here duh!"

"There was no way!", he roled his eyes as a vein popped in his head, "Hika-nii get her as soon as she exits the school"

"You're too slow Yusuke", said Fuuto with a cheeky tone.

"Then you're also slow! We go to the same school!"

"I'm one class below~ So I'm excused"

"Oy you brat!"

"Yusuke, Fuuto, please, stop arguing", Masaomi said, as the situation was tense enough.

Ding Dong~

The boys stopped when they heard the doorbell. Puzzled, they opened the door, surprised to see Ema standing there, with an awkward smile.

"Ema!", Tsubaki jumped to hug her, but only hug the air as someone pulled the girls a few steps back, which made him fall on the floor, "Ouch!"

"Tsubaki-san, are you ok?", asked Ema looking as the white haired male sat and rubbed a red spot on his face.

"He will be fine", Hikaru patted her on her shoulder.

"Hikaru nii-san!", said a chorus of voices.

"Oh? I'm happy to see that everyone was missing me"

"Hikaru, why did you take Ema with you?", asked Ukyo with a serious tone.

"Easy brother, different from everyone else, with the solely exception of Louis, I'm not a horny wolf after our innocent little sis"

"Why you…!"

"Ah-Ah! Don't you feel sorry for our poor little sis?", Hikaru said in a dramatic voice, "You guys always tell your feelings to her, but you never hears hers and how she wants a true sibling relationship, tsk tsk, I'm disappointed"

"…"

"So, that's why…", he trailed off as if he wanted to say something, but stopped in the last moment, clearly amused and nudging Ema, "… Well, it's better if Ema here tells the news"

"Er…", she started to blush a bit when everyone's eyes focused on her.

"Don't be shy, they won't bite", Hikaru chuckled, "At least, they won't anymore!"

Everyone arched an eyebrow, wondering what he meant by that.

Ema took some gulps of air to calm herself, picking her bag, she took a folder with some papers inside and showed them.

"Restraining order?", Everyone mouthed in confusion.

"Because you guys are forceful and I'm surprised that you didn't go to jail for all the harassment that Ema said that you did", said Hikaru with a giant grin, "She signed it, and provided proofs, so if anyone try to do anything funny~"

Everyone gulped.

"It's only valid to who is of legal age", Fuuto grinned, "I won't go to jail!"

"And that's why I talked with your manager and arranged a lot of things to keep you occupied", Hikaru snickered as his younger brother started to frown.

"Ema, is that true?", asked Azusa, having a hard time imagining that she did it on her own even if he could agree that sometimes they could be kind of… Pushy.

"I was talking with Hikaru-nii and… I think that you will never treat me as your younger sibling if you won't see me on equal terms", she answered with a bit of reluctance, "And I think that you are pinning over me because I don't say anything so…"

"I see…"

"Hikaru-nii that's unfair!", pouted Tsubaki, "You lead her to do that!"

"Tsubaki-san, I agreed to do that, it wasn't Hikaru's fault"

"But Ema…!"

"It's alright", she smiled, "As long as no one harass me I won't need to use the restraining order right?"

"…"

"Pfff…", Hikaru started to snort, seeing everyone's blank face.

"Everyone…?"

"I think that they are shocked to the core", Hikaru laughed loudly, "But don't worry boys! We have a few select that can stand on the same space as her according to what I gathered!"

Hearing this they looked with expectant eyes as the 4th eldest brother stayed in complete silence, clearly enjoying their reactions.

"Hikaru, stop enjoying our suffering and just tell us already!"

"Alright", he clapped his hands, "First the list of the ones who won't be near her at all: Fuuto, Tsubaki and Kaname"

"Whaat?!", Tsubaki whined.

"I'm comported", said Kaname shrugging his shoulders, "I don't do anything nowadays"

"Yes, but we can never be too sure with your… Flirting profile right?", Hikaru grinned as Kaname smiled, saying "Touché".

"Hum…"

"Oh, do you want to say who will be allowed to be in your presence?", nudged Hikaru with a playful voice.

"I-It isn't in that way!"

"Well, I know who will be a pain in the ass, but only you can tell who you feel more comfortable with"

"…"

Attentive eyes on her.

"Well…", she started to fidget, "I feel at ease around you, Louis, Natsume, Masaomi, Ukyo, Wataru and… Yusuke"

"Me?", the red haired boy started to blush.

"We see each other everyday on class and you were always here for me so I don't feel awkward around you", she explained.

"I-I see…"

"In other words", Hikaru poked his younger sibling, "Even if your feelings are blatant obvious she doesn't feel that you're a threat because you never did or do anything, even before she became our sister, when you had a crush on her, or now, that even with all this competition you don't lift a finger"

"Ah! I-I didn't mean like that!", Ema tried to explain herself as Yusuke got gloomy.

"… It's alright", he gave an awkward and weak smile, "I wouldn't ever force you to do anything that you don't want to, I'm not like some forceful brats after all"

"What did you just say?", Fuuto replied, clearly, not amused.

"Yes, you heard me you brat!"

"Grr… You're going to see something…!"

"G-Guys", Ema tried to stop the fight.

"Well Ema, it seems that it will be beginning of another kind of conflict", he shook his head, "I will call Natsume and tell him about what happened here ok?"

**Meanwhile, in another apartment~**

Pri… Pri…

"Hello?", Natsume picked the phone.

"Hi Natsume, how are you?"

"Hikaru", Natsume narrowed his eyes, "…Everyone told me what happened, what Ema is doing on your house?"

"She's on the regular house, surrounded by our beloved love sick brothers", the oldest snorted.

"… Why was she in your house?"

"Well, long story short: She was sick of everyone pinning after her even if she only wanted a normal sibling relationship so she asked me to act as her brother because I'm one of the few that didn't confess or anything", he explained.

"…"

"So… Some of our brothers are prohibited to harass her with the danger of receiving a restraining order", he chuckled, "But of course, Ema is too nice and won't consider most of us as a threat, but she did narrow her options and said that she trusted me, Masaomi, Ukyo, Wataru and Yusuke for clear reasons as we are the ones that never harassed her"

"…Is that so?"

"Ah! And you too, surprising enough", said Hikaru, with a malicious tone, "Surprising after everything she told me huhuh"

"She what?", he blinked, startled.

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that you kissed her lips and her neck? Gave her your scarf? Man, in my pervert list you rank 4th place, after the clearly perverts! That's no small feat, and hilarious enough, coming from you, the serious one!"

"Wait a moment Hikaru!"

"Oh! Sorry, I need to help Ema to stop Yusuke and Fuuto, they're trying to punch each other now", Hikaru chuckled again, "Don't forget! No harassment of it will be restraining order on you~ Bye bye!"

-Click-

**-IIIIII-**

**Backfire Count: 10%**

**If you are wondering why I choose Natsume, considering the last episodes the answer are in the novels, where Ema said that he was the one that understood her the most, I had the impression that she trusts him a lot too.**

… **I want to thanks for the new followers, to be honest, I never expected to see so many readers and I do wonder if everyone is aware that I may not even write romance in this fic?**

**I also want to apologize for taking so long, I don't like to write when I don't have ideas and I hate to force myself to write half assed chapters.**

**Now, I will finally answer the reviews:**

**CureNoble0- **That's why I like Hikaru, we like to joke around.

Hum… I'm not comfortable with fanservice, so I can't promise anything, I'm sorry.

**Rhythm15- **I know, sometimes I just want to be a light friendship or even sibling relationship (as in… Normal sibling bond), yes, I do enjoy greatly writing Hikaru, he's fun and amusing.

**GlamGurl17- **Oh yes, it will be a hazard for the sanity of everyone, Ema is too gullible, but "Chi's protectors club" will be sure to protect her from the others.

**idon'tknowhowtodance- **Be prepared, I tend to push everyone's buttons a lot, my new victims are the Asahina brothers.

**Fujiwara Yume- **I know that it isn't as soon as you expected, and I'm very touched to see that you reviewed even after I posted the second chapter a long time ago, for that you have my gratitude.

**Well, now I'm off.**

**Fool says bye.**


End file.
